1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monolithic multi-functional integrated sensor and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a monolithic multi-functional integrated sensor in which a pressure sensor and a temperature sensor are integrated on one chip using Micro Electro Mechanical System (MEMS) technology and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
MEMS technology embodies mechanical parts as an electric element using a semiconductor process. Machines or equipment having an ultrastructure of less than several μm can be designed using MEMS technology. Thus, MEMS technology is expected to bring about a large reform in entire industrial fields such as the electronic, mechanical, medical, or defense industries. In particular, sensors can be generally made subminiature using currently popular MEMS technology and built in various compact devices such as mobile phones or the like to sense and provide various kinds of information.
A pressure sensor senses an external pressure. An error may occur in the external pressure sensed by the pressure sensor due to the influence of temperature. Thus, a temperature sensor for sensing the temperature is further required to accurately measure the external pressure, i.e., to correct the error due to changes in temperature.
Conventionally, to integrate such pressure and temperature sensors into a sensor, they are separately fabricated and then packed on a semiconductor substrate or the like. The integrated sensor is bulky and consumes a relatively large amount of power. Accordingly, there is a need for a method that can integrate sensors into a more compact structure so as to be effectively adopted in MEMS.
Also, when the temperature sensor measures temperature, an error may occur in the measured temperature due to the external pressure. Therefore, a method of accurately measuring temperature using the temperature sensor without being affected by the external pressure is also required.